


Find the weak spot

by supagrrlnz



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is very good at pranking, Bucky wants Steve and Steve things Bucky needs to take things slowly, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language!, M/M, Memory Loss, Public Sex, Sam is a sassy best friend, Sam is pranked, This is fluff, maybe some biting I dunno, sorta PTSD but not like hardcore or anything, sure he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supagrrlnz/pseuds/supagrrlnz
Summary: Post Civil War Bucky settling back into the real world and into what he has with Steve. Bucky's not allowed to drive. There's some pranks. Some poor sleeping arrangements, kissing, frotting, frustration and finally handjobs.Bucky POV. Scattered to reflect his fragmented mind~ indicates a memory





	Find the weak spot

Despite all the fancy Stark enhanced tech in his costume, and the easy way he could command the Avengers. Even with all the dogged persistence and dedication to standing up for what’s right. For all the patience, research and care he was taking to get up to speed with the world as it is now...?

Steve Rogers could be fucking stupid sometimes. 

For instance. He was real bad at remembering his left from his right. 

~ Back in Italy, that very surreptitious (and almost invisible if you weren’t really looking) Steve had embroidered a tiny L on the blue glove of his cheesey Captain America suit 

So when he was driving… Bucky never drove. Sam had made a point of arguing against Bucky driving, when Bucky had finally been out of Hydra detox long enough. 

“He pulled a steering wheel out of the car. While I was driving. At high speed.” 

“That was when I was brainwashed,” Bucky said, his voice low. 

“He was brainwashed, Sam,” Steve said, with an apologetic smile. His cheek creasing in the hint of a dimple. His hair fell into his eyes all sandy and exactly how it had been when Steve was a sickly teen who couldn’t get recruited. 

Fuck he was beautiful. 

“Pulled.” Sam said, his voice firm and dry. “The steering wheel.” Sam mimed with his hands out in front of time. Ten and two, large car steering wheel. “Out. The. Car.” 

Steve sighed, then looked at Bucky with an expression he knew. Bucky’s stomach sank. 

“Buck, I’m really sor-” he began. Bucky cut in. 

“No! That’s not fair,” he said. Even he could hear the hint of desperation in his own tone. But for fuck’s sake, if Steve kept making that ‘it’s for your own good’ face, and blinking his baby blues with those eyelashes so thick it looked like fringing on a fancy couch. 

OF COURSE Bucky was going to cave. But not without a fight. He had to fight.. 

“I’m an expert driver.” Bucky said, battling to keep his voice less desperate, more firm. “I flipped a guy off his motorbike and landed on it and took it in the other direction during the chase in Romania. You probably didn’t see because you were further back.” 

“You’re only just stable,” Steve said. “You’re still having nightmares. You have anxiety attacks. It’s just for now, but I think Sam’s right. You shouldn’t drive. Just for now.” 

Bucky glared at Sam. “This is your fault.” 

“Have a nice day out, James,” Sam grinned. 

Bucky’d got him back good for that one. Hit him with the old one-two-three. 

One. He went through all the indulgent cereal boxes that Sam liked to eat after his protein shake and morning run. He poured out each box into a huge bowl, took the prize. Returned each cereal to its box. Sam would never know it was Bucky who’d done it. But he’d be annoyed.

Two. Secure a weird animal (in this case the iguana, Peaches, that Vision had purchased for Wanda) and release it into Sam’s bedroom while he was in the shower. He’d blame Wanda, who of course would take none of it. Sam annoyed again. 

Three. Put his supersuit goggles into jello. Classic. 

Anyway the point. The point of this was that Sam had screwed things so that Bucky was always in the passenger seat. Steve was always driving and he didn’t know his right from his left. Do when they needed to turn left Bucky had to say ‘Steve way’ and ‘Bucky way’ for right, it was ridiculous. How did he get through the war? 

The other thing Steve as doing, which pissed Bucky off even more, was insist on ‘being a gentleman’ and ‘taking things slow’. Which, again, was SO STEVE. 

Although he let Bucky sleep in his room right away, it was in a twin bed because he didn’t want to presume anything or pressure Bucky into something he wasn’t ready for. 

The first night there, Bucky had been overwhelmed and relieved to be back with his Steve. So much so that he hadn’t spoken about the bed set up, just collapsed into bed and then slept for fourteen hours. 

When they went to bed the following night he pushed his twin bed up against Steve’s double. 

“Are you sure?” Steve had asked with every indication that he was about to launch into some big tirade. Bucky stared him down. Steve shut up and changed into his pajamas. One good thing about all the scary stories about the Winter Soldier? Bucky had a great scary stare which made people think about the stories. 

~ Walking through a crowd of people, gun concealed at his side, eyes focused on the target 

That night, Bucky had aggressively snuggled into Steve’s side. Steve’s body was hard, all muscles and barely contained power. He didn’t move as Bucky traced a metal finger over his chest and down to feel the ridges of abs and then down to the sharp angle of his hip. Steve had moved then, taken hold of Bucky’s hand to stop his exploration. 

“Buck,” he’d breathed. “Not yet.”  
“Fine,” Bucky had said. Because scary stare or not, Steve could still disarm him with the softness of his voice. 

Fucking weak spot. 

~ “That man on the bridge, who was he? I knew him.” 

~ On another, much earlier day.. “Find the weak spot and exploit it, soldat.”

The weak spot Falcon had. Sam. The wings. Utterly dependent on his tools. Natasha’s was harder to find - even now. Bucky thought. She was too much like Bucky himself. So finely trained. So hard to crack. Brute force worked though. 

Steve. Steve was either one gigantic bleeding heart weak spot or he didn’t have one. It depended on your perspective. 

Steve used his emotions as strength. The depth of his concern for others wasn’t a weakness but a weapon, and of course he had stamina. He’d always had that. Even back when he was skinny as a rail and asthmatic. So he was all weakness, only it wasn’t a weakness at all.

And Bucky’s weak spot had always been Steve. He’d only been controllable when he had no idea who Steve was. When they’d forced him to forget. Steve was too much Bucky’s link to himself. It had helped him come back from the edge of the void. It had kept him awake on the nights when memory after memory returned to him like a floodgate had opened. 

Maybe that’s why he put up with all the go slow crap from Steve now. 

Maybe he was just an idiot. 

Maybe he always had been. 

Sam, in the back of the car, saying “Bucky way,” and “straight ahead” and “turn Steve,” had become so habitual they all used it now. 

\-----

“Come on, you could just let me drive. This once,” Bucky whined. He could hear the whine in his voice. He wasn’t proud of it. Steve smiled and shook his head. 

“It’s not gonna work, Buck.” 

“One of these days it might. Besides, what’s the point of me surprising you if you’re driving us there. It’s like spoilers.” 

“Just tell me where we’re going and I’ll act surprised when we get there.”

Bucky folded his arms and looked out the side window. Steve let his breath out - too softly to be a clear sigh. He felt Steve’s hand on his thigh, his thumb gently rubbing circles into Bucky’s jeans. 

“You suggested this trip, and I’m excited about it. That’s enough isn’t it?” 

“At least Sam didn’t tag along this time,” Bucky mumbled, glancing behind him as if Sam might spontaneously appear. “Alone time is nice.” He looked back at Steve and softened. “Coney Island.” 

“Of course,” Steve took a turn and drove them the rest of the way. He was grinning, excited and pleased. Bucky smiled as well. 

“Is this gonna be like that time you made me ride the cyclone?” 

They had fun at Coney Island. Bucky tasted the first cotton candy he’d had in… decades. Yes. Decades. Hot dogs he had eaten along the way. But they never tasted quite as good as when he ate them in the sea air, looking sidelong at Steve. 

They rode the Cyclone, although it was more of a tight squeeze now. Bucky’s metal arm had very little give and Steve’s shoulders were about as wide as the whole coaster car. Well. Nearly. 

They had fun, a good solid few hours of laughing, until Bucky finally gave in to his baser urges and tugged Steve behind a building. The oldest candy shop in Coney Island. 

“Hey, hey, what’re you…” Steve’s lips were sticky with caramel apple toffee and Bucky licked and sucked at them, shutting him up, pinning him back up against the back of the candy shop. 

“Happy Christmas, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, once he’d had enough of tasting him. “I wanna treat you.” 

“You’ve already treated me, Buck,” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder as if he’d push him away but there was no pressure from it. He looked around, checking for people watching. Papparazzi? It didn’t matter. Bucky kissed up the angle of his jaw and up to under his ear, sucking in against the soft down and grinning when he heard the whine in Steve’s throat. The soft, keening whine of need that Bucky had heard a hundred times… but not for decades. Not since the War. 

Bucky pressed his hips against Steve’s, reaching to take hold of Steve’s wrist where he was trying to push on his shoulder, moving closer still. 

“Uh uh,” Steve said, and moved from melting against the wall. He flipped them, his hands pinning Bucky’s arms up over his head, his body taut against his and a wicked smile on his face. “You don’t get to just bring me down here and then fuck me, Buck.”  
Bucky swallowed hard, his mouth dry. Steve’s eyes were twinkling and his mouth was twisted in a wicked smirk. 

“I remember this..” Bucky murmured, squirming. Only something was different. Because when Steve had wanted to top, when they were young... Younger... Back in the forties… Bucky had held back his strength, let Steve play at overpowering him. 

But now? Now Steve was fucking strong. Like. Holding a helicopter back strong. Fucking. Strong. Bucky made a noise he didn’t know he was capable of. A whine crossed with a moan crossed with something like an alley cat in heat. It’d be embarrassin with anyone but Steve. Steve Fucking Rogers. 

“Yeah?” Steve with that cocky little tone and his mouth on Bucky’s throat, nipping and sucking gently. “You remember how this feels?” 

“Take me apart,” Bucky said. His eyes kept wanting to close but then he wouldn’t be able to watch Steve…. 

~ Skinny Steve, straddling his hips as he lay flat on the metal framed bed of his house back in Brooklyn. His body rolling as he fucked himself on Bucky’s cock. 

Steve pinned both of Bucky’s wrists with one hand and lowered his hand to tug Bucky’s pants open, reaching inside, stroking. Bucky made the noise again and Steve kissed him so hard it felt like bruising. Maybe his lip split open. It all made it hotter. 

“Steve… please…” he breathed, when Steve finally pulled back to breathe.

“Please what?” Steve knew Bucky was pulling against his hold. How could he not know? Bucky’s arms were straining and pulling but it was no good. Captain America. His Steve. 

“Wanna touch you.” 

“You said take you apart,” Steve said. “That’s what I’m gonna do.” He stroked him quicker, Bucky’s hips jerked in his hand. 

“Fuck.” Bucky’s breathing hitched and caught. He felt like one big need. One big desire for more. He rocked against Steve’s hands, moaning. Steve’s mouth roamed over Bucky’s cheekbones, Bucky felt a scrape of teeth and Bucky finally broke his hold and wrapped his arms around Steve to pull him closer. 

Steve chuckled and it was a wicked sound, a sound that Bucky shuddered. Then he came almost without warning. So that’s what Steve was chuckling about. Steve knew Bucky’s tells. 

Bucky heaved a breath and then reached for Steve’s pants. He was stroking him with long, slow tugs when Steve shook his head. 

“Use the other hand,” Steve said, moaning softly. Bucky swallowed. He’d used his right hand by default…but he didn’t need convincing. He switched to the metal hand. 

“Kinky little shit, aren’t you?” Bucky asked, laughing a little as he watched Steve’s eyes close with pleasure. He moaned in agreement. “Maybe that’s your weak spot..” he murmured. 

“What was that?” Steve gasped, bucking against his hand. 

“Nothing.” 

It didn’t take long at all to get him off with his metal hand, and that was great information to file away for later. He bit Steve’s lower lip and tugged on it. 

“Missed you, Stevie,” he said, soft as whispering. Steve opened his eyes, panting, finally remembering they were in public, pulling pants back up and glancing around. 

“Missed you, too. Now we really need to get back home.” 

“How come?” 

“So I can fuck that ass of yours all night long,” Steve said, grinning. Bucky’s heart missed a beat and he laughed, pulling his own pants back into position.

“Fine with me,” Bucky said.

Fucking weak spot. There was nothing he loved more than knowing that Steve was a foul mouthed kinky little fuckmachine. Especially when the rest of the world knew him as the squeaky clean Captain America.


End file.
